The Nomes of Chaos
by llamaperson
Summary: A new take on the chaos storys from percy jackson
1. WHY ME?

**HELLO EVERYONE! I would like to say that this is my first fanfiction ever! I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make in this. I suck at English. Also sorry for overused topic of Percy Jackson and Chaos, but this one's going to have a huge twist along the lines of "Son of Sobek." If somewhere in the story you see bold letters that is an authors note.**

**DISCLAMER: I AM A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, IS RICK RIORDAN A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD BOY? NO, I DIDN'T THINK SO!**

Chapter one

The oath of the fallen

Percy's POV (Point of view)

Well here I was, in chains on Olympus. How did I get here, well thanks to my brother, I was about to die.

FLASHBACK

_Percy had just gotten back from a quest to find out what was happening near Brooklyn. What I saw made no sense, but I would ask the gods about that. I had seen flying snakes, a huge hummingbird, a flying boat, a girl with rainbow wings and a giant chicken warrior. I would have wondered about it more when I came across a huge party. In the middle of the amphitheater, I saw Chiron, Dad, and all the campers. Dad was saying "I would like to claim Jake Peterson as my son!" At first I was over joyed. I was going to have a human brother? I was so happy I forgot about my quest and the giant chicken. Later I realized he had made it over the camp borders being chased by all three Furies! Apparently someone had tossed him a sword and he swung in through all three! After everyone started kissing his ass for killing the Furies and being Poseidon's son, he got a pretty huge ego. I didn't care that I was no longer in the limelight, I actually hated it. After all, I didn't need the whole camps approval, I just needed my friends. Apparently Jake knew that too._

_He slowly started taking all my friends. First he took Clarisse because of the Fury incident, than the Hermes cabin for his awesome pranks. After that he resorted to setting me up for things I didn't do. He trashed the Aphrodite cabin, destroyed the Demeter cabin's plants, destroyed all of the Hephaestus cabin's projects and broke the Ares cabin's weapons. He somehow put all the blame on me. Suddenly I wasn't Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Gaia, I was Percy Jackson, Major asshole. All I had left were Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Annabeth were my only friends, but Thalia was always with the hunters, Grover was always out saving the wild, and Nico spent most of his time in the underworld with his dad. So Annabeth was the only thing keeping me at camp. One day I was in a great mood, I had finally gotten Athena to let me propose to Annabeth after many hard tasks. I was walking to the beach to propose with the special ring that I had made myself. When I got to the beach I saw two people kissing. One of them was Jake, and the other was some blonde girl, probably from the Aphrodite cabin. As I walked by them to find Annabeth, the blonde one said something. "Oh Jake." Said Annabeth dreamily "I love you more than I ever loved Percy." After I heard that I don't really remember much. I finally came out of shock to see a broken camp and campers trying to kill me._

END OF FLASHBACK

Apparently I had destroyed camp because I was SO mad. Now I was at my trial on Olympus with all the senor counselors and Jake. Anna- No the rotten spawn of Athena and Jake were just making out while Poseidon looked proudly at Jake and glared at me. "PERCUSES JACKSON!" boomed Zeus "For destroying Camp Half-Blood and aiding Gaia and Apophi- and helping her in the war!" I stood there shocked that almost all of the people I had almost given my life for tell me I was a trator. The only gods and people who didn't seem mad at me were Artamis, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hestia, Thalia, Grover and Nico. "We call for a vote, anyone who would like to spare this traitorous boy." Spat Zeus. Artamis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia and Hades raised their hands. "Hades, you would spare the boy." Asked Poseidon inquisitively. "Yes and you would doom him to an early death." Spat Hades. "All who vote to kill this boy?" The remaning gods raised their hands. "May I make a last request, Lord Zeus?" I asked. "Yes, what?" "I would like to speak to Thalia, Grover, Nico, Artamis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and Hades in private if they would like to speak to an aquesed traitor." I said. All of the named people walked over to me. "I would like to thank you all for standing by me. I don't know what I did to deserve your admiration and would like to wish you luck in the world without me." I turned to face Zeus "I am ready for the execution Lord Zeus. As Zeus lifted the Master Bolt, the one I had retrieved for him on my first quest, I told myself I would not scream and I would accept my fate as a hero. I saw a blinding flash of light, then blackness. "Well" I thought "I must be dead." Then a saw a little planet move across the blackness and realized I was looking at an arm. I quickly stepped back and reached for Riptide. I saw a man dressed in a pitch black toga, his skin was pitch black and covered with moving stars. I wondered who this man was, then I wondered why I wasn't dead yet. I looked around and saw time had frozen. "Hello Percy Jackson, greatest being on earth, greater than the gods." He said. "Who are you?" I asked. "Oh I forgot to mention something." He said in a very low voice, almost like Darth Vader's from Star Wars "Percy, I am your Great-Great grandfather, join me and we shale rule the galaxy together!" He said, than burst out laughing, "OH, your face is hilarious." Before I could stop looking like the funniest thing ever he took out a camera and snapped a picture. "WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted at him. "Oh, I'm Chaos, first being, ruler of everything, being who hate being bowed to by people who I should bow to." He said bowing to me. "What would you like Lord Chaos?" "I would like to offer you a place in my army as the commander." He said as if he said it every day like "I would like you to go get some milk." "I have nothing left for me here. So of course." I said.

**Thanks for reading, Please give me reviews of how to write better stories.**

**LLAMAPERSON**


	2. The finger wagging of death

**Hey guys, it's me the llama on the internet. I really want to make one shout out before I start this chapter. Thank you so, so much **** for being my first reviewer. I was thinking about restarting this book, and she told me to update it. For that I must really thank you for helping me get new ideas. If you want to submit a character, please PM me in the format that will be in the end of the chapter, and the end of chapters from now one. I will also be starting a poll. Do you want Percy to have a girlfriend/wife? If so who? I will make a poll on my page for you all to fill out and help me write a story for you guys. So here we are with the story.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR KANE CHRONICALS. THOUGH I WISH I DID****.**

Percy POV

As soon as I said it I felt better about helping people and being Chaos' commander. "Great!" he said "Let's go." "Alons-y" I said, referring to my mom's favorite TV show. Chaos chuckled and created a black hole thingy in the middle of the room. "Go on ahead, I will be with you soon." Chaos said. "OK." "So big black hole thingy, I wonder what it will do?" I thought as I stepped into it.

Chaos POV

I would joke around with the members of the army and friends, but never with the gods. They were just too horrible. I quickly unfroze time and stepped into the center of the room, closing the portal as I unfroze time. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I shouted at the Olympians. I cast a smile at the people who never voted to kill Perseus, the world's greatest hero, defiantly better than me. "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCAL AND SHOW MAJOR DISRESPECT TO THE GREATEST BEINGS OF THE EARTH!" Shouted Zeus. He threw that golden tooth pick or as he liked to call it the "Master" bolt. I caught it and used it to clean my teeth. "Thanks for that Zeus, but my teeth didn't need cleaning, so why did you give me a toothpick?" I asked. Zeus was about to explode at me for the second time when Artemis said "WAIT FATHER. THAT'S CHAOS." I smiled "Glad theirs at least one intelligent god here." "Thank you Lord Chaos." Said Athena. I scowled "I wasn't talking about you Athena, I was talking about Artemis." "What would you like Lord Chaos?" asked Hestia. "Ah, Hestia, my old friend! How have you been, I haven't seen you in days?" "I am fine Lord Chaos." She responded. "How many time have I told you not to call me lord?" I asked incredulously. "Sorry Chaos, I forgot." She said trying to hide her smile. Zeus cleared his throat. "So Chaos-""WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" I shouted "ONLY FRIENDS MAY CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME ONLY!" "S-sorry Lord Chaos, I only meant to ask why you were here." Zeus whimpered. Everyone stared at him incredulously, except me. "I AM HERE BECAUSE YOU EXECUTED THE ONLY HERO WHO IS ABOVE THE GODS AND EVEN ABOVE ME!" I shouted at them. Athena was looking at me and Jake with a confused expression on her face. "But Lord Chaos, we haven't executed Jake." I laughed "That wimp couldn't beat a fly that was half dead. He's just a little-""HEY, YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Annabeth bellowed. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, YOU DON'T DISRESPECT A GREAT HERO LIKE THAT. YOU SHOULD BE GROVOLING AT HIS FEET SO HE WON'T KILL YOU." "I'm Chaos in case you have forgotten, ask Thalia, Grover, Nico, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Hestia or Hades, they're the smart one here." Again, Athena looked confused. "But they thought Percy was innocent, so-""HE WAS INNOCENT!" I bellowed before leaving Olympus.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. In the next chapter, I will include Percy training with Chaos. If you want me to bring people back from the dead, tell me in a review. I will already be bringing some back that are of my choice. Please review and share with your friends. I promise that there will be more Kane Chronicles stuff really soon. **

**BYE**

**The form for submitting an OC.**

**Name:**

**Parents:**

**Powers: **

**Gender:**

**Why he/she/it was betrayed:**

**Weapons or main offensive/defensive tool:**

**Short description of characters personality:**

**It must be in this format or it will not be added. Send the filled out form to me over PM, and you may get a chance to have an OC in the book.**

**LLAMAPERSON**

**LIKES  
TACOS  
YUM**


	3. THE AN OF DEATH with a sad face :(

**Again guys, I have made a poll about what you want percys love life to be, I will be keeping the poll going for a couple chapters. REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE AN. I REALLY HATE THEM.**

**the llama how lives on the internet**

**llamaperson**


	4. THE FLYING OF DEATH AN EXTREME SAD FACE

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**IT IS YOUR FAVORITE LLAMA ON THE INTERNET (**who is also a person)

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTEN ABOUT THIS STORY AND WILL BE UPDATING SOON. I HAVE PERCYS GIRLFRIEND! I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE A/N BUT I NEEDED TO TELL YOU. I HAVE THE CURSED WRITERS BLOCK. ALSO THE FARMER FOUND MY COMPUTER IN THE STACK OF HAY AND TOOK IT AWAY. **

**I WILL HOPEFULLY BE UPDATING SOON.**

**LLAMAPERSON**


End file.
